Finding Always
by dqmwartist
Summary: Rick follows Kate to Washington, D.C., but things quickly fall apart and Kate is left alone with her thoughts. It isn't until an unexpected phone call when things begin to look up. Could there be hope for her love? *Sequel to A New Dawn*


Finding Always

Kate looked down at the ring nestled inside the box she had found in her jacket pocket. She wasn't sure what to think anymore. Loving Rick wasn't easy, nothing in life was and just when she was looking forward to spending time with him in DC, they fought again. He had returned home to New York, and she was here alone.

From her window she could see out towards the mall, people with their backpacks and phones taking pictures. They looked so happy sporting Washington, D.C. t-shirts. She wanted that happiness again, the smile on her face. Only now wasn't the time, she and Rick needed some time apart first.

Her Dad was proud as punch, couldn't wait to come visit his daughter in another big city. Lanie was so happy, but she missed her pal dearly. Same with Ryan and Esposito, it just wasn't the same without them. It wasn't the same without Rick either, but having him here would be a big distraction when she was trying to collect her thoughts.

Work was much more demanding that she was used to and yet a part of her loved the challenge. She also had so much more at her fingertips. Government technology was so much more advanced than what she had in NY. She smiled a little at the memory of Rick being so fascinated with Jordan Shaw's toys and how much he'd love these. Although that might be dangerous considering the amount of things he touched.

Kate slipped the box back into her pocket, shut off her computer, picked up her bag and walked out into the fresh summer air. Summers in DC were not quiet, with tourists blooming everywhere and white tents springing up on the vast stretches of lawn. A part of her wished she had someone to share these new found experiences with, besides her Dad.

As she walked along the dirt path, careful not to step on any pigeons and as she got a closer look at the white tents, her phone rang. Kate rummaged through her bag, pulled it out and answered without looking at the number. Being a cop she knew to just pick up and ask questions after saying hello, if there was a murder she wanted to know.

"Hey," a familiar voice spoke through the phone, "Can we talk?"

"Sure, "Kate chimed back relived that it wasn't Rick but just as nervous that it was his daughter. "What's up?"

"It's my Dad; I don't know where he is. He hasn't been the same since, well you know. And I'm worried about him. He hasn't called you has he?" Alexis poured out her frustrated worried feelings in a rush not sure what she was hoping for, reassurance that her dad was ok, or needing a listening ear to confide in?

Kate stopped in her tracks as she tried to process everything that Alexis just said. Rick wasn't there and she was worried; transferring some of that worry to Kate herself. She remembered when he had disappeared without telling anyone when Alexis was kidnapped, but in this case his daughter was just fine.

"How long has he been gone?" Kate asked not sure if she wanted to hear the answer. "Since last night I think, he didn't sleep here last night." Alexis was pacing and biting her nails hoping for what she didn't know. Kate stopped, found a bench to sit on and offered up what she hoped was sound advice. "Try calling him, if you haven't already."

"I did and his phone went straight to voice mail." Great, Kate thought as she put her head in her hand, this wasn't going well. She had hoped to spend her afternoon relaxing, not trying to find the one man she needed distance from. "Please, you gotta help me find him," Alexis pleaded through the silence as Kate found herself giving in before hanging up. This was going to be a longer day than she wanted.

Kate tossed and turned all night, thoughts of Rick running through her head. She'd been doing just fine up until Alexis called, and then the message from Martha. How did he live with those two? They sure knew how to drive someone crazy. Rolling over, Kate got out of bed, found some clothes and headed out the door to find coffee and a place to get away from all the noise.

Kate found coffee and a bite to eat in the café at the National Gallery of Art, before making her way through the gallery and back outside again. She wanted to find a place to sit and settled for sitting next to a large rabbit thinking. There was something peaceful about being outside and not having to focus on anything. Placing headphones in her ears and opening up the book she brought, Kate begin to read paying no real attention to all that was going on around her.

She didn't even see or hear the figure running towards her shouting her name as if the world was coming to an end. But she could feel his warm breath on her face, the assault of kisses knocking her over and the beating of her own heart.

Rick felt like he'd been through hell these past several months. He hated fighting with Kate and then receiving all these frantic messages that Kate was in distress nearly killed him. Finding her in one piece made him so happy that he didn't care he'd kissed her multiple times in broad daylight, no doubt giving the tourists a great photo opp.

"Kate, I can't do this anymore. The distance is killing me." His words were met with a confused stare that quickly turned into smile. "It's not the same without you. And we should probably sit up." Deep down Kate felt the same but she wasn't ready to let her guard down just yet.

"I'll admit it's been nice to have a change of scenery for a while, but I really do miss having you around. It's not the same when the team you've worked with for years isn't there anymore." Kate reached for his hand, "I'm sorry we fought and I really have missed you."

Kate looked at the sweet smile Rick gave her, before she let him pull her to her feet. "Let's go somewhere else," he whispered in her ear as they walked out of the sculpture garden.

As they walked along the mall, they talked more about those broken pieces in their relationship and how to fix those. They were both people who kept secrets and were learning they had to be more open with each other. Time would heal their wounds, growing their hearts in love.

When they reached the Potomac River, Kate leaned her head on Rick's shoulder as they watched the sunset. Water rippled around them as ducks paddled two and fro in the water unaware of the people around them.

Kate kept her head on Rick's shoulder as she covered her free hand with his, "Rick, will you have me?" She asked in a whisper still looking at their intertwined hands. "Will I what?" Rick replied curious as to where she was going with this, as he was just glad to have her hear with him. "Marry me, be my husband, always."

There was no turning back as lips met lips, hands ran through hair and breathing became short. Kate felt like her heart was going to burst with love. After months of being apart she never thought another moment like this would come and it had. And the ring nestled in her pocket would soon be gleaming on her finger, with love, always.

© 2013 by dqmwartist


End file.
